To Hell With You
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Standalone] A short little vignette about how Joanie Chyna feels about losing Paul Triple H to Stephanie McMahon.


**title:** To Hell With You  
**author:** Tempest  
**email:** [][1]tempest@thatbitch.com  
**disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or persona recognizable from the WWFE. They are own by Vince McMahon and themselves. I'm using them solely for entertainment purposes only. I don't own Hell Wit Ya, either. It is owned by P!NK. I make no money off this. No copyright infringment intended.  
**author's notes:** Inspired by an article I read in which Joanie (Chyna) said Paul (Triple H) fell out love with her and in love with Stephanie McMahon. The article's kind of old, but whilst I was listening to P!NK an idea came to me.  
**song:** Hell Wit Ya by P!NK - Can't Take Me Home

_* * * * *_

_//What is this?  
I heard you got a new miss.  
We just broke up so you know that I'm pissed  
They say you're faithful, I don't believe that shhhh...  
Oh no, oh no//_

The words had came as some what of a shock to her. He told her he was leaving her he had fallen in love with someone else. How do you tell someone you've fallen out of love with them after all these years? It hadn't surprised her as much as she cared to admit. She knew they were growing distant, but she didn't suspect that he had fallen in love with someone else. Her heart ached as she thought about that moment forever imprinted in her mind. Even after all these months, she still felt the metaphorical knife that went through her heart as he confirmed her worst fears.

Who was this other woman? She demanded to know. It was none other than Stephanie McMahon. She should have known, they were spending so much time together lately. But he had assured her it was because of their storyline together and not because he was interested in her. That's what she got for ever trusting the likes of Stephanie 'My Daddy Says I'm A Princess' McMahon. She had lost the man she believed to be her soulmate to a spoiled brat. She immediately felt bad about thinking those thoughts. Stephanie was her friend.

Why was she feeling bad? Stephanie had betrayed their friendship not vice versa. She hadn't cried she just simply pretended it wasn't happening like she had so many other things in her life.

_//Oh I tried to act like I didn't care  
But it doesn't seem fair you're so good to her  
And I tried to pretend I didn't see all those things that you do,  
you couldn't do for me//_

She didn't let Stephanie know right off hand that she knew about what was going on. She went to work the next day like nothing happened. When Stephanie spoke to her at the refreshment, she was overly civil trying not to betray her real feelings. When Stephanie walked away, she realized that she had dug her fingernails into the skin of her palms almost drawing blood. If Stephanie had noticed, she didn't say anything. Joanie fixed herself a cup of water and walked back to the locker room to locate her bag. She felt a migraine coming on.

She couldn't believe how Stephanie acted like nothing was going on, but then again, what made this different from any other day? Stephanie didn't know that she knew about her affair with Paul. She wasn't going to tell her she knew either. She would let Paul do the honors. She wasn't completely blaming Stephanie for this situation. It takes two to cheat. If Paul knew that she wasn't what he wanted, why didn't he just tell her. It still would have hurt, but she wouldn't be feeling this sense of betrayal. Paul could sometimes be a big coward. He was nothing like his character. He was more timid, and he wasn't a big fan of confrontation.

She knew that Paul had told Stephanie about their breakup. Stephanie watched her with hawk eyes. She guessed that Stephanie thought she was going to lose her cool. She was too much of a lady for that. Over the next couple of weeks, Stephanie and Paul were more open about their relationship. She led Paul around like a lovesick puppy. He was always doing things for Stephanie that he had never done for her like pulling out chairs and opening up doors. It was enough to make her sick. She still hadn't talked to Stephanie since that day at the refreshment table. Their time would come.

_//I was in love wit ya  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right  
I was in love wit ya  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right//_

That time came sooner than she had expected. Joanie had been in the locker room getting ready to go. Everyone was gone except her and Jackie. Jackie picked up her bag and headed towards Joanie.

"Joanie, want me to wait for you?" Jackie had asked before she left.

"No, doll. You go ahead, but thanks for asking.

Shortly after Jackie left, Stephanie entered. Joanie was still packing her thing neatly away. She had heard the door open, but she had thought it was one of the girls coming back to get something they had left.

"Joanie, I've been looking for you." Stephanie said quietly. "We need to talk."

If she had know it was Stephanie walking through the door, she would have tried to make herself scarce. So, Princess Stephanie had been looking for her? She thought they needed to talk. What else was there left to say besides Stephanie had stolen her man? 

_//Now ya got another girl in your life, givin her love all day and night  
I was in love wit ya  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right//_

"Talk, I'm all ears." Joanie replied never turning to face Stephanie.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I never meant to fall in love with Paul."

"You never meant to fall in love with him, huh? How many times have we heard that one before."

"Joanie -"

"No, Steph, you don't have to explain anything to me." Joanie said turning to face Stephanie. 

"Yes, I do. I don't want out friendship to end over Paul."

"Stephanie, I trusted you. How am I ever suppose to trust you again?" Joanie said snidely.

"It will never happen again."

"How am I suppose to know that? It happened it once, surely it can happen twice. I think it'd be best if we just let this thing smooth over." 

"That would be a good idea."

"It's obvious that you and Paul were made for one another." Joanie added before walking out the dressing room.

_//So I hear, I've met the wench before  
(yeah I remember that time we went to Pizza Hut and you told me she was your cousin)  
I hear you learned to open doors  
(so when did you become such a damn gentleman)//_

That had been all there was left to say at the moment. She didn't want to get into a verbal fight with the boss's daughter. She had been proud of herself; she had remained calm during their little 'chat'. A billion different things were running in her mind. She thought about telling Stephanie how much of a slut she really thought she was. She had held held back, though. She made Stephanie think that things had a chance of getting better, but Joanie could hold a grudge. It could be months, even years before she and Stephanie gained aquaintance status again.

The women she worked with had commented on how they thought she was handling this whole thing well. They had all lost a considerable amount of respect for Stephanie, or so they said. Every one of them nodded their head in agreement when Jackie said she would have ripped Stephanie's head off. Joanie knew that's what Stephanie and Paul would have liked to happen. They could have used that as an excuse to justify their cheating. They could have blamed her for having a bad temper. Most importantly, if she had lost her temper, they would feel safer. She was being too calm. It scared them.

_//Oh I tried to act like I didn't care  
But it doesn't seem fair you're so good to her  
And I tried to pretend I didn't see all those things that you do,   
you couldn't do for me//_

To hell with Paul Levesque. She had been sitting there blaming Stephanie all that time. Most of her ill thoughts were aimed at Stephanie. She hadn't really had time to be seriously pissed at Paul. They had spoken to each other here and there, but mostly she had focused on Stephanie. Paul was a master manipulator. That was the only thing he and his character, Triple H, had in common. Paul could've been the one to proposition Stephanie. He was dirty like that. She thought back over the years how he had hurt her through other women.

There had been various women in the past ranging from girls who wanted to make a break in the business (Who never did. They ended up being another of Paul's statistics) to women he just picked up in bars. She had even caught him one time with a ringrat in his hotel room. The girl had crouched in fear as Joanie threw a hotel lamp at at Paul's head. She missed by mere inches. The girl had screamed and quickly pulled her clothes on. The wrath of Joanie was unspeakable. Paul was blabbering about how sorry he was.

"That's right rat, scurry off back into your filthy hole." She had said to the terrified girl.

The girl quickly left leaving only Joanie and Paul. His apologies were endless. He was always so sorry, but not sorry enough to quit. He had a bottomless barrel of excuses. The guys had pressured him to do it; it was stress. 

_//I was in love wit ya  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right  
I was in love wit ya  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right//_

It hurt. She finally admitted that to herself. It hurt to see the man she loved all these years leave her. Sometimes she would lay in bed at night wishing he was there. She had put so much tears, pain, and time into the relationship. How could he just give it all up? He had promised to marry her. But just like his sorries, his promises were empty. she should've known. She had no one to blame but herself. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it. Maybe she had seen it and subconciously had chose to ignore it. 

Stephanie would soon see how much of a rat Paul was. When he got tired, he's start treating her the way she had been treated. Or would he? His whole demeamor had changed since he got with Stephanie.

_//Now ya got another girl in your life, givin her love all day and night  
I was in love wit ya  
But the hell wit ya cuz   
you didn't wanna treat me right//_

That's right to hell with Paul. She didn't need him to keep her happy, and soon Stephanie would see how much it took to keep Paul happy. She could make it without Paul in her world. She had been doing fine before him, why not after him? She walked out of the dressing room. She had a match against Lisa. She walked out in just enough time to catch Paul and Stephanie exchanging a kiss. She groaned. Why did it have to hurt so bad? Why couldn't she just bounce back like he had. It was obvious she was jealous, but didn't she have a right to be. How could she still be jealous? She passed the couple without acknowledging the two. 

She swallowed the anger that threatened to spill over. Didn't they have any consideration? They were all over each other like two 16 year olds. She tried to put it out of her mind. She was going out to do what she did best - be Chyna. Nothing else mattered.

_//What does she do to you  
To make you give her everything like you never did for me  
Call it jealousy, but it's killin me  
Cuz all the time that you were mine, you didn't treat me right  
No no, no you didn't treat me right, no no no//_

   [1]: mailto:tempest@thatbitch.com



End file.
